Moment in the Clubroom
by MrTurnabout
Summary: After the other 3 members of the SOS団 leave for the day, Haruhi and Nagato find themselves alone with nothing to do...


It was a day after school.

I had to lock up the clubroom myself, seeing as Kyon ran off before I could tell him to.

Koizumi had left early for work, while Mikuru ran off with Tsuruya-san to go do whatever it was that they did together after school.

So it was just me.

And Yuki, of course. I hadn't forgotten her for a moment.

She sat there, just glancing down at the book she was reading.

It seemed to me that she was more interested in reading that book then anything else, so I attempted to entertain myself, by going

onto the internet, just to surf a little while, while Yuki finished her book.

As I was surfing the internet, I couldn't help myself from staring at her. She had her skirt up a little more then normal, and I could see the white lacey panties that she was wearing.

Afraid she might notice, I returned to surfing the internet.

For a while, it didn't seem to me that she had notice me staring at her, and I attempted to make a glance at her panties again.

Except that time, Yuki looked at me, and I had taken to long to realize it.

"Um...Hi! How's the book?" I pointed at the book, even though I was staring at her skirt.

She raised the book and it was an English textbook.

"Oh! You take that English class, right?"

She nodded her head.

"You must be really smart to take a class like that. I mean, I would...but then I would have to much work

on my plate!"

I nervously laughed and she didn't seemed phased by it at all.

She promptly returned to reading her book and I continued to surf the internet, still. I wasn't strong enough.

I kept being distracted by her white panties...

I melted. I really didn't notice it, but I was already all in the mood.

Yuki glanced at me.

She pointed to my skirt.

"What...?"

Yuki stood up from her chair and walked over to me.

"Kyon."

I thought to myself.

"He's not here. I mean..." I thought about it. He wasn't here, and hey. I didn't mind the whole idea.

I KNOW he wouldn't. Damn pervert.

"So..." I blushed.

Yuki touched my face and I stood up from the chair.

"Yuki..." I kissed her cheek.

Yuki's face became so warm, and I kissed it again.

The moment was perfect. I know this seemed off, but I if I wanted it to be with anyone, it would be

with her.

Yuki grabbed my face. I stared deep into her eyes, and lost myself for a moment.

She laid her lips on mine and that's when I lost myself once more.

I pushed myself playfully away from Yuki, and ran over to lock the door to the Clubroom.

"Shhh...I don't want us to get into trouble."

Yuki looked at me and said, "We won't."

We grabbed each other and began to kiss each other deeply, tasting each other with every

stroke of our tongues.

Soon, I started to kiss her neck, little by little, I moved down, soon I touched her breasts.

"Do you mind?"

"No."

I took her top off, and saw that she had a small bra on.

"Aww...how cute." I playfully poked her left breast.

Yuki looked like she had blushed.

"Well, it wouldn't be any fun if I did everything...right?"

Yuki nodded again, in that way that she did, and I couldn't help but touch myself.

"Ohhh...Yuki. You're so cute..."

Yuki took off her bra, and sat herself in the chair she was sitting in.

I then sat on top of her, and began to play with her breasts. Licking her nipples and lightly blowing on them.

Yuki moaned a tiny moan.

I began to touch myself some more.

She noticed, and placed her fingers on my clit.

She began to rub in small circles, all around, and I couldn't help but moan.

She grabbed my face in a rough manner, and kissed me deeply as she continued to play with my clit.

Soon, you could hear the wetness of myself splash as she rubbed it, faster and faster.

Till I felt that intensity. That moment of orgasm.

Then somehow, small tiny Yuki picked me up and had her face placed in between my legs. Licking the clit, and even inside me.

Somehow I found myself on the floor, climaxing with every moment she spent, writing the alphabet with her tongue.

I had to do something for her as well.

I knew she was tiny, so I had NO problem lifting her up and laying her down on the floor.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked, smiling that devilish smile. I had a general idea, but I wanted to know how dirty Yuki's mind was. (Hopefully we were both on the same page)

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Make me feel that I just made you feel."

She said in that emotionless way that she normally does, but it felt like she meant it with all her heart and soul.

So without any hesitation, I returned the favor.

Making Art with my tongue deep inside her, she signaled to me that she was finished, by grabbing my hair and clenching as tight as possible.

When I withdrew from tasting her sweetness, I poked at her breasts.

"So, now what?"

Yuki looked at me and blinked. She said nothing, but I knew that someone was coming. We quickly began to put our clothes back on.

"Ah. I guess for now, we'll stop. Damn, and I wanted to…" Yuki put her finger over my mouth.

"Shhh. Another time." Then she kissed me.

The door opened and Kyon walked into his room.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Um, I left my…things…..here." He said.

_Clueless, huh. Damnit, Kyon. I thought to myself._

_Kyon took a quick glance around the room and waved at Yuki._

"_Um, Nagato…I thought you would of left by now…"_

_She pointed at the book she was reading, while I pretended to be on the computer._

"_Well, alright….I'm gonna go now…."_

_Kyon walked out of the clubroom, looking confused._

_As soon as the door closed, I began to wonder…._

"_How did he…."_

_Yuki glanced at me._

"_Kyon. He would of suspected something if the door was locked."_

_Smiling, I ran over to her and grabbed her._

"_Wanna come over to my place?"_

"_No. You would rather come to my apartment." She responded. She then picked me up (How the hell she did that, I have no clue.) and we headed off to her apartment. I smiled and began to wonder what else me and Yuki could do. _

_Next time I pass by the place when I go shopping, I'll buy some "equipment" for the both of us._


End file.
